


Some Gifts Are Free (And Those Are The Best Kind)

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Of Myth and Magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: <i>Arthur gives Merlin a surprise for this birthday. Take that as you will :P</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Gifts Are Free (And Those Are The Best Kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and took me a while, but it was fun to write anyway!

“Honestly, don’t just stand there and stare, Merlin. You look like an idiot.”

Really, why was Arthur even dating this guy? Well, aside from the fact that Merlin was the kindest person he’d ever met. And that Merlin was loving and nurturing, even in his sarcastic little way. Oh, and that he loved him and knew for a fact that being without Merlin for even a few weeks was enough to make my crazy. But really, Merlin could be such a big-eared idiot sometimes.  
Really, who just stands there staring when their boyfriend has been waiting, naked, on the bed for them all afternoon.

“Um, what is this?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Your birthday present.”

Merlin finally dropped his bag on the floor, taking a few steps farther into the room. Arthur watched as his boyfriend’s dark blue eyes run up the length of his legs spread out against the dark sheets on their bed. The blond couldn’t help but smirk when he noticed the tiny hitch in Merlin’s breath when he landed on Arthur’s cock standing proud and erect.

“I thou-” Merlin stopped to clear his throat, though he didn’t move his eyes upward. “I thought we agreed not to exchange birthday presents this year.”

Arthur shrugged, sitting up a little bit to try and catch Merlin’s eye. “We agreed to not buy presents for each other. But I’m free.”

It took a moment but Merlin’s eyes finally pulled themselves away from Arthur’s cock, instead connecting the two men’s. Arthur couldn’t help his own breathing from becoming laboured when he noticed the light of lust in Merlin’s eye. There could be only good things coming from that.

“Well, in that case, I better appreciate what I’ve got.”


End file.
